


Adjustment Period

by Avariceshed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Muggle Content, Asexuality, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heterosexuality, Hogwarts First Year, Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Society, Slow Burn, Squibs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avariceshed/pseuds/Avariceshed
Summary: "“Choose your friends carefully, darling. No gallivanting around with mud-bloods or half-breeds. Your actions will reflect onto the family, and you know that we expect nothing but the best from our little girl.”“Of course, father.” I assured him, quietly, offering a small smile."Eleanora Rosier is a direct descendant of two families in the 'sacred 28', a list of the 28 wizarding families in Britain that were still 'truly pure' in the 1930s. Surrounded by muggle-borns and half-bloods, her first year at Hogwarts is both conflicting and terrifying. Will she be able to move past her strict, pure-blood upbringing? Does she really want to? And is having Draco Malfoy as a close friend really a great idea?





	Adjustment Period

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any kind of fanfiction, but I just finished The Deathly Hallows for the thousandth time and I really wanted to try my hand at my own original character! Feel free to comment and tell me what you think or leave a kudos. 
> 
> This is totally unbeta'd and written very late at night, so take it easy on me, haha.

The sound of companion animals and people alike assaulted my ears as I stood on the platform, blinking in the bright afternoon sunlight. White steam billowed from the train, periodically drifting down into the crowd and blurring the images of families and trolleys into hazy dark shadows behind the clouds. Kings Cross station was almost overwhelming for a young witch. I was sure I would have been overcome by it all had I been alone, but a gentle hand on the small of my back was what kept me grounded to the platform, and brought me back to reality when my thoughts strayed.

My parents stood behind me. My mother, elegantly dressed, her sharp features softened with concern, her blonde hair falling from the intricate knot she had styled this morning in front of the vanity. My father, tall and imposing as ever with his dark hair styled smartly and heavy hooded eyes, appraised me in a way perhaps akin to pride.   
“-you have everything of course, darling?” Mother questioned, leaning down slightly and reaching a carefully manicured hand to smooth out the front of my new robes. 

Distracted by the chaos of so many different sounds and sights, it had taken me a moment to realize she was speaking to me. “Yes mother,” I quickly answered, not wanting to be accused of being rude. She smiled at me gently. “You’re sure? Oh, of course you are, clever girl. I don’t have any reason to be worried, do I?” She paused, briefly, her eyes glancing to my father as if waiting for him to say something. That soft smile never faltered, but I knew it was too sweet, too delicate to be real. She was merely keeping up appearances. 

They loved each other, of course, after years of marriage I found it hard to believe they couldn’t care for each other in some way. It would be a lie, however, to say that love had been the motive for them to get married. No, my parents were the perfect vision of a respectable pure-blood marriage, and though they had never explicitly stated it, at eleven years old I was more than intelligent enough to guess that my grandparents had likely pushed them into it in order to continue to uphold the blood status of both families.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself, darling.” My father rumbled affectionately, his dark gaze settling on mine. “Just don’t allow yourself to forget where you come from. We want you to have a pleasant time, but you’re a smart girl, you understand that upholding our family name means that you have certain… responsibilities, that others don’t.” 

He placed a heavy hand on my shoulder, and I nodded obediently. His voice lowered slightly, his eyes flickering over the platform. Had anyone looked over, they would see a father speaking words of reassurance and care to his daughter, as he leaned in closely, his brown eyes never leaving my own. “Choose your friends carefully, darling. No gallivanting around with mud-bloods or half-breeds. Your actions will reflect onto the family, and you know that we expect nothing but the best from our little girl.” 

“Of course, father.” I assured him, quietly, offering a small smile. He straightened up, nodding approvingly. 

My eyes dropped to my shiny black shoes. The lace adorning my socks reminded me of the baby’s breath that grew in the gardens of the manor, and I found that I was already feeling quite homesick. I looked to my mother, suddenly feeling much younger than I had when I was packing my suitcases this morning. “You’ll write to me, while I’m away?” She laughed, though not unkindly, and wrapped her arms around me. The smell of her expensive perfume was calming, and I breathed deeply as she rested her chin against the top of my head. “Every day if you’d like, darling. We’ll even have Nissy make you those sweets you love, we can have your owl deliver them.” The thought of my house-elf, Nissy, made my heart pang slightly. I was sure she’d miss me while I was gone to school. 

Mother let go of me after a few seconds, taking a moment to straighten out my dark blonde curls, and inspect me carefully once more. 

“Ilyse, look over there,” My father suddenly pointed out to my mother, one hand on her arm, the other making a subtle gesture to the right of us. My eyes followed their gaze to the family standing a little farther down the platform. “That’s Lucius and Narcissa, is it not? And that must be Draco, he’s grown.” He started towards them, and mother gently grabbed my shoulder, quickly giving me a final one-over and deciding that I looked presentable before steering me along in front of her, coming to a rest behind my father. 

“Absolon Rosier, it’s wonderful to see you.” I heard the man greet my father, shaking his hand politely. “Lucius Malfoy,” My father replied. “It’s been far too long. You remember my wife Ilyse, and my daughter Eleanora?” My mother gently pushed me forwards, and I did a small curtsy. “Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, it’s a pleasure.” I murmured. I could feel my expensive robes just brushing against the platform, and I was dreading the chance of dirtying them, but I knew that they would appreciate the sentiment. Pure-bloods tended to be very serious about their etiquette, and if my parents weren’t appreciative of my effort, I was sure that this family would be. The man, Lucius, was handsome, and he carried himself with the presence of someone important. His long blonde hair was carefully groomed, his features defined and proud. His wife was just as beautiful, slim and graceful, with long blonde hair like her husband, and a slightly haughty expression on her face, though it softened slightly when her gaze landed on my father, then mother, and I in turn.   
“Of course, how could I forget such a charming little girl?” Lucius said, an amused smile gracing his lips. I smiled, a little embarrassed. 

“How rude of me. Absolon, Ilyse, you know my wife Narcissa, of course, but it’s been quite a while since you’ve seen Draco, has it not?” 

"At least five years." My father supplied. "And just as long since you've seen Eleanora. They were only children at the time."

He looked to the blonde boy standing to the right of him. “Draco, say hello. Perhaps you can sit with Eleanora on the way to Hogwarts, I’m sure neither of you would oppose making acquaintances before your first year begins?”


End file.
